Scream a Little Scream
Scream a Little Scream is the second half of the 19th episode of the Wild Grinders series. Synopsis A television commercial appears as "Ghost Trappers", starring Chip Fligginton, tip-toeing quietly to hunt for ghosts. Mistakenly, he almost catches the female Sapling Scout with a trapping net. The girl protested that she is not one of the ghosts, because she is selling cookies for the orphanage. Chip persuaded that one of the people will catch a ghost with a video. Lil Rob seriously accepts his challenge. At night, the Grinders arrived at an abandoned mansion. Interuppted, Jay Jay shrieks that Meaty made a smell. Goggles digs in his backpack, searching for the neutraliser that looks like a vacuum, but the machine electrocuted the Grinders. Jack Knife reminded himself that the house was exactly like his grandmother's. Lil Rob interrupted next as he creates a story of Jack Knife's grandmother's house that is haunted. Meaty interrupts last as he makes a flatulence. Lil Rob madly contents of Meaty's ending. The Grinders enter the abandoned mansion, with their head stacked. Meaty then cuts off, which the Grinders collasped. As the Grinders sneak to the hallways, their hear the sounds of the children singing. Lil Rob spotted the chorus children, telling them to go home (the chorus children are reminded that they live in an orphanage). Rob grabs Goggles neutralizer, before they head to another set of hallways. Lil Rob ponders that the mansion is haunted, but Spitball was capture by a fake ghost. Rob attacks, but the neutralizer sucks Meaty in and electrocuted him. Jay Jay pretends to hear his mother, but was caught that he is proven that his lips move. Lil Rob commands that they will never leave until they capture the ghost, but they are interrupted by a demonic voice. Jack Knife leads to the wrong direction, saying "I'll be right back" (as the first classic mistake of the horror), as he was captured by the fake ghost. Rob tries to rescue Jack Knife by vacuuming the ghost, but it captures Meaty and electrocutes him again. Emo Crys decides to "contact the dead". The quad, especially Meaty, are located in a dusty fortune room, which Emo Crys shouts to the dead, but lead Meaty as his stomach grumbles. Emo Crys was being possessed by a demonic spirit that his head was turning, and he is crawling up to the wall and made a sinister cackle. Jay Jay frantically leaves the room, but accidentally swipe his hand to the candle and the wall move which sends Jay Jay to another location. Goggles examined the trick of the candle, and switched to the wall that Jay jay was on. Jay Jay nervously warned Goggles that he cannot turn the switch on, but Goggles ignores him, leading Jay Jay to another room. Jay Jay was stuck on the sofa, stuffed with old trinket and food. Meaty eats the foul lollipop. Then Jay Jay falls off the portrait and on the floating carpet, screaming. He flew to the toilet, which flushing Jay Jay away. Lil' Rob, Goggles, and Meaty escapes from the bathroom. The trio decides to stare each other, but Lil Rob protested that it's going to be alright (as a second classic mistake), which sends Goggles and Meaty falling down to the floor trap. Lil Rob is the only character left. Lil Rob angrily persuades Chip Fligginton that he will capture the ghost, but did not look forward as he was hit by a wall. Lil Rob halts and sees Goggles with black long hair and a demonic voice, coming after Lil Rob. The horror-looking Goggles uses a screwdriver to get out of the television box. Rob backs off and hits a vampire Emo Crys, Were-Meaty, and the Mummy Jay Jay. Rob screams and flees back. Rob spots a masked Jack Knife contently, but holds a hockey stick with a chainsaw inside. Rob skates away to downstairs, but the floor trap was set when he goes outside, which make Lil Rob falls down. Lil Rob was trapped at the basement with the demonic Grinders. Jack Knife cuts the pink cake, which surprises Lil Rob, thinking that it was his birthday. The demonic and flaming skull appears, scaring the Grinders away. Characters Main Characters *Lil Rob *Goggles *Meaty *Emo Crys *Jay Jay *Jack Knife *Spitball Supporting Characters *Chip Fligginton *Female Sapling Scout *Chorus Children *Flaming Skull Major Events *This is the first time Lil Rob uses Goggles' video camera. *The butler character from Golden Grinders made his minor appearance in the TV series. International Title Trivia Original *A few unrelated storyboard images, created by Mohan Subramanium, are shown with different positions: **During the beginning, Chip Fliggington was shown, holding a portrait of a haunted mansion. **The next image shows that the portrait was crashed to the floor **A drill was shown by the dentist on the patient's mouth. **Storyboard image shows that the Sapling Scout girl was at the front door and was wearing a Whip-Pan costume (parody of Peter Pan). *This episode thought that October was Lil Rob's birthday, but the real Rob Dyrdek's birthdate was June 28th. *The TBT clip for Scream a Little Scream was panned upwards, and shows a timer with a "TCR" print. References *This episode's title is a homage to a disambiguation of Dream a Little Dream. *This episode have some of the Halloween references: **The reality show that Chip Fligginton is airing is a parody of Ghostbusters. **Emo Crys' head pivots and becomes more violently possessed by something. This is a reference of The Possession and the Exorcist. **The long hair that Goggles is wearing and the TV he got off reffers to The Ring. **The white hockey mask that Jack Knife wears reffers to Jason from Friday the 13th. *There is an exposed reference taking place at one of the rooms that Lil Rob, Emo Crys, Goggles, and Jay Jay located: a circle with a star inside (if you flip the image upside down, as shown to the right) was restrictedly explained that it is a Satanic pentagram. Animation Errors *The lights are turned on when a mugshot appears for Mummy Jay Jay, right before Were Meaty and Vampire Emo Crys. *A crack on the ceiling shows a light, that takes place over a chainsaw/hockey stick-wielding Jack Knife and Lil Rob. *The Grinders, except for Lil Rob, are wearing Halloween costumes, but after the surprise, it seems that they are wearing their normal clothes. Running Gags *When a Grinder is captured, Lil Rob accidentally sucks Meaty to Goggles' invention, before Meaty gets electrocuted. *Lil Rob gives out some haunted house safety tips throughout the episode. Gallery Screenshots Haunted House.png|Lil' Rob and the others in the haunted house. Fortune Telling.png|Emo Crys uses his possession to speak to the dead. Evil Goggles.png|Goggles coming towards Lil' Rob inside the television box. Evil Meaty.png|Were-Meaty! Vampire Emo Crys.png|Count Crys...wait, that's not blood. That's chocolate sauce! Mummy Jay Jay.png|Mummy Jay Jay Jack Knife as Jason.png|Jack Knife with a hockey stick (contains a chainsaw) Storyboard 19.2_01.jpg 19.2_02.jpg 19.2_03.jpg 19.2_04.jpg 19.2_05.jpg 19.2_06.jpg Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Wild Grinders